1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing device, an information acquisition terminal, a broadcast receiving terminal, an information providing system, an information providing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast services such as provision of a program for program propaganda and that of an audience participation program are known to be effective to efficiently transmit sponsor advertisements of a program by improving the audience rating of the program. A program for program propaganda can invite viewers to view the program by being provided in a timely fashion. An audience participation program can invite viewers to view the program through viewing participation of the program and also lure viewers to view the program.